Je t'attendrai au crépuscule
by Dracodemon
Summary: Lea se tenait au sommet de la gare du Crépuscule, pensif. Ce lieu si cher à ses yeux lui évoquait toujours les glaces à l'eau de mer qu'il dégustait avec Roxas, du temps où ils étaient encore dans l'Organisation. Et Ventus. Ven pour les intimes. Lea/Ventus


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Installez-vous confortablement avec du pop-corn dans votre lit, avec votre chat qui vient vous embêter (même si ce chat n'existe pas), je retourne m'enterrer (sors une pelle empruntée au jardinier du coin). Bref, je tiens à remercier SisYa-wa pour son défi que j'ai réalisé avec un retard monstre (pardon encore) et qui a également accepté de corriger ce texte et d'ajouter des (gros) détails qui ont leur importance. Elle mérite des temples en cookie rien que pour ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient hélas pas ainsi que ses personnages mais bien à Square Enix.

Note : j'accepte toujours des défis que je réaliserai sans doute avec beaucoup de patience et de caféine dans les veines. Et de retard.

Je t'attendrai au crépuscule

Lea monta les marches de la Tour mystérieuse, laissant derrière lui une traînée de boue avant d'entrer dans la salle où se tenait Yen sid accompagné de Sora et Kairi. Le magicien, solennel, commença un long rapport lorsque le roux crut soudain apercevoir une tête blonde se tourner vers lui. Il cligna des yeux. Elle disparue. L'entretien se termina. ien de nouveau à signaler, hormis les invasions perpétuelles de sans cœurs. Cette nouvelle laissa Lea épuisé et il pria seulement pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite, las de cette énième mission. Après de longues minutes, le sorcier les congédia en courant, le roux sortit alors de la tour pour ouvrir un couloir obscur et s'engouffra dedans, avec en tête une idée bien précise.

« Le coucher de soleil de la Citée du Crépuscule vaut tout l'or des mondes (et bien plus encore)» pensa-t-il.

Il revenait toujours ici, au même endroit, comme son simili avant lui. Une sorte de rappel de ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis. Perché au sommet de la gare, l'ex-simili regarda vaguement les habitants déambuler dans les rues étroites, une glace à la main. Hayner, Pence et Olette déboulèrent tout à coup sur la grande place, toujours à faire la course. Cela lui fit penser à Roxas, du temps où ils étaient encore de l'Organisation, mais pas seulement. Cela lui fit aussi penser à Ventus.

Depuis l'instant où Lea avait redécouvert son corps, il se souvenait avoir rencontré ce jeune homme blond quelque part et cela le troublait. Tout se confondait dans sa tête, et il mélangeait souvent sans s'en rendre compte son propre passé et celui de son simili, les instants passés avec Ven et ceux en compagnie de Roxas, ou Sora.

Même s'il avait été surpris au tout début, il avait néanmoins fini par s'habituer à penser que c'est Roxas qui ressemblait finalement bien à Ven, et non l'inverse. Il se souvenait même avoir bégayé le nom de Roxas la première fois qu'il l'avait vu juste après son réveil, avant que Ven ne lui réponde '' Non, moi c'est Ventus ! '' en souriant.

Il avait à ce moment-là eu la sensation de s'être mangé une porte tant le choc était grand. Mais oui ! Il se souvenait, à présent. Ventus, c'était le blond qui lui avait foutu une raclée monumentale du temps où il était avec Isa au Jardin Radieux. En y repensant, cela le fit sourire. Si Roxas était une parfaite copie de ce blond-ci, leurs caractère différaient largement. Le simili qu'il avait connu était taciturne et renfermé, et il lui avait fallu du temps avant de réussir à en tirer ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Ven, lui, s'ouvrait volontiers aux autres et bavardait souvent, chose que Lea avait souligné ironiquement à voix haute avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête. C'est que malgré tout, il en avait de la force ! L'assassin se rappelait TRÈS bien des nombreux bleus qu'il se ramassait durant les entraînements avec Ven, mais aussi et surtout de ce sourire faussement innocent lorsque celui-ci déclarait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais oui, et la marmotte elle met du chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Lea se mit à rire doucement à ce souvenir. (Ventus et Roxas avaient la même façon de sourire.)

Mais tout cela était derrière lui. Désormais, il pouvait dire qu'il avait d'autres souvenirs, et à la pelle même, en ce qui concernait le possesseur de Brise légère. Que ce soit des missions catastrophes, des batailles de polochons le soir, des découvertes plus ou moins sympathiques (non, définitivement, Lea resterait à jamais traumatisé de sa rencontre avec Stich. Il fallait dire que l'Expérience 626 lui avait sauté dessus sans crier gare, avant de s'occuper à s'attaquer à ses cheveux, arrachant quelques touffes au passage.) Entre les rires et les larmes, oui, il partageait aujourd'hui bien des choses avec Ventus.

Entre autre concernant la gare.

C'est ici qu'il était venu après sa première mission en tant que Lea.

C'est ici qu'il avait amené Roxas, puis Ventus déguster leurs premiers sorbets.

C'est ici qu'il avait déclaré sa flamme au blond avant de l'embrasser.

« Très romantique, » avait pensé Lea avant de retourner s'occuper de son blondinet.

En l'embrassant, il avait eu une étrange sensation sur la langue, comme une réminiscence de quelque chose de passé mêlé à quelque chose de présent, un petit truc neuf qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Quelque chose d'incroyablement inédit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer de sitôt. Cinq ans s'était déroulés depuis.

Cinq longues années de combats infructueux et de pertes douloureuses. Il jeta un regard à sa droite, comme si Ventus allait apparaître et s'excuser de son retard. Il lui aurait probablement ébouriffé les cheveux avant de lui tendre sa glace qui fondait.

D'ailleurs, des gouttes coulaient le long de la surface bleutée avant de tomber sur le sol.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues tatouées désormais humides. Des gouttes sucrées-salées continuèrent de tomber.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal ! Lea étouffait, se noyant encore et encore dans les deux yeux bleus de douleur qui le suppliaient silencieusement de l'achever. Ses yeux bleus qui le hantaient la nuit, qui le poursuivaient le jour, comme s'il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Des yeux trop bleus pareils au ciel, des yeux qu'il ne verrai jamais plus. Deux saphirs perdus dans un océan de souffrance et un cri rauque, que le sang avait transformé en une sorte de gargouillement incompréhensible. Puis la blessure ouverte d'où le liquide, écarlate, expulsé sans cesse, échouait sans bruit sur le sol. Et le reste. (Lorsqu'il y repensait, Lea avait l'impression de revivre cet instant aussi nettement que le jour où c'était arrivé. Tout tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme une malédiction tenace. Il avait envie de vomir.)

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

C'était la dernière image qu'il possédait de Ventus vivant, avant qu'il ne lève sa propre keyblade et ne le tue, emportant avec lui le futur qu'ils s'étaient imaginé tous deux après la Nouvelle Guerre. Détruisant par là même tout espoir de le voir sourire à nouveau quand tout serait fini. Anéantissant instantanément tous leurs rêves. La fin était pour maintenant.

Encore aujourd'hui, son absence lui paraissait comme une blessure ouverte, un memento constant lui rappelant qu'il était parti définitivement.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Aqua,Terra, et Vanitas, tous décédés aussi. Une génération décimée par un seul homme, Xehanort. Tous

morts dans cette foutue guerre où on s'entre-tuait, comme il y a des siècles lors de la Guerre des keyblades. Un véritable massacre. Et au milieu de tout ça, Ven mort.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Il lui avait promis de vivre, de survivre avec lui, s'il y avait un après. Mais voilà, Ventus avait décidé qu'il devait se sacrifier, entraînant Vanitas dans sa chute. En dépit même de leur amour. Ou peut-être justement pour cet amour. Ventus avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui-même… Bien sûr, Xehanort avait pris un sacré coup à la mort du brun, mais rien n'avait changé. Un an d'attente vaine, de missions et de combats pour en arriver là. Lea se dit qu'il aurait dû le prévoir mais il était trop tard.

Dorénavant et par sa faute, Ventus manquerait éternellement à l'appel. Et ça le rendait malade.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Il voulait que le blond revienne, il voulait le revoir, lui, ses épis dorés et son optimisme parfois débordant qui c'était pourtant éteint au fil du temps. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien de se rappeler ce passé qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir. En vain. Ventus était arrivé dans sa vie comme une tornade de couleurs puis s'était retiré, le laissant seul au milieu d'un désert gris.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Les sanglots non retenus du rouquin résonnèrent dans les rues désormais désertes tandis qu'il contemplait les morceaux fondus de la glace s'écraser plus bas, formant une minuscule tâche cyan au milieu de l'océan ocre des pavés. La sonnerie bien connue de l'horloge le fit sursauter et il remercia le ciel de le tirer de ses affreuses pensées.

« Une heure s'est écoulée. Je devrais rentrer », chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Lea observa son bâton encore humide. À travers le reste de sucre et d'eau, il distinguait encore le mot ''Gagné''. Mélancolique, il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque quelque chose le retint. Il jeta un regard en arrière. Là était apparue la pâle silhouette de Ven, les jambes pendant dans le vide avec un sourire triste sur le visage, regardant l'horizon. Lea écarquilla les yeux, choqué et tremblant, à deux doigts de crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Alors le fantôme du blond s'approcha doucement de lui, ses lèvres glacées murmurant son prénom.

« Lea. »

Puis il s'agenouilla avant de tendre la main et, dans un ultime effort, il saisit la paume chaude avant de fermer les yeux.

« Où que tu sois, je t'attendrais au crépuscule. N'oublies pas ça, d'accord ? »

Enfin, le spectre s'évapora dans l'ombre du soleil couchant.

Lea se mit à pleurer.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.


End file.
